Temptation
by OtakuFangirlCrazyArtist
Summary: The night before he sets out to teach at Hogwarts, Lupin gets an unexpected visitor. What will he do? RemusxSirius


A/N: So, this was inspired partly by this fanart: .com/art/RLSB-Reunion-157613146 and partly by a new obsession with this awesome pairing. n.n This is my first fic for them!

Watch how I use Lupin's name, and see if you can guess why I used which part where. If you get it right, I'll write you a fic of your request. Within reason, of course. I don't do lemons (I'd be terrible at them XD), and I can't write for fandoms I don't know. But other than that, I'll try my best at whatever you want!

Enjoy n.n

* * *

Temptation

Remus Lupin was slumped in his only armchair, the smell of the crackling fire filling the dimly-lit room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the headlines that ran on endless reels behind them. _Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban_. _Mass-Murderer Black Still At Large_. And the older one: _Gruesome Murder of Thirteen, Culprit Apprehended._

Tomorrow he'd be going to Hogwarts, to fill a teaching post he didn't really want. Lupin had taken the position so that he could protect James' son. Perhaps he would see Sirius as well, but whenever Remus thought that; he shoved the idea away.

It was still hard to believe that Sirius had betrayed him. Not just Remus either, but James and Peter and Lily and little Harry. He'd killed so many people, directly and indirectly. Despite all that, Remus couldn't make himself believe that it was all a lie. It just couldn't have been. They'd been together for years before the murders; and before that, they'd been friends since they were eleven. It just wasn't logically possible that all that love and affection had been false. Still, Remus knew he should hate Sirius. Because of him, three of their closest friends were dead, along with twelve Muggles.

Since even Azkaban hadn't been able to hold Sirius in the end, Remus had decided it was best to take matters into his own hands. If the Dementors couldn't catch Sirius, maybe he could. And once he'd caught the fugitive, Remus would demand answers. He had to know how much of their relationship had been a lie. He had to know why Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. He had to know who Sirius really was.

The doorbell rang, startling Remus out of his deep reverie. He stayed very still, knowing that he's drawn the curtains and couldn't be seen from this position anyway. Anyone who'd be calling at this very late hour couldn't be there for any good reason. The bell chimed again, and Remus grabbed his wand from the coffee table and stood. He skulked to the door and, as the bell chimed yet again, slowly drew back the bolts. Wand raised, Lupin turned the handle and opened the door quickly; nearly poking his unwelcome visitor in the eye.

"Watch it, Rem! You could have put my eye out," admonished Sirius Black, taking a hasty step back from the doorway. Lupin stood stymied, shocked by the appearance of his once-partner. Azkaban had worn him down, almost completely erasing the spark of levity in his eyes and carving shadows beneath them. His shaggy black hair had grown almost to his waist. Lupin found it oddly attractive. But he was torn; not knowing whether he wanted to hex, embrace or take a swing at Black.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked coldly, glad that his voice wasn't shaking nearly as much as his wand hand.

"You look pretty good," Black smirked slightly; taking in the scruffy, patched jacket and the new scar marring one pale cheekbone. Lupin made an exasperated noise and repeated his earlier question, more insistently.

"Can I come in?" Black asked tentatively.

"No," the werewolf replied, "I'm not going to shelter you."

"I'm not asking you to," Black looked rather desperate, "I just want to talk."

Lupin's resolve to pursue revenge was crumbling at an alarming rate, but he refused to show that. "I don't want to talk to you." His need for answers had fled before the need to get as far away from Black's temptation as he possibly could.

Despite Lupin's refusals, Sirius stepped forward boldly. Remus didn't move, unable to think clearly with the closer proximity. It was unfair that Sirius' very presence could still make him this lightheaded. Remus forced himself to focus on something other that the canine scent the air around Sirius held; something other than the calloused hands that gently held his face. He forced himself not to look into the ever-stormy gray eyes that sought to trap his own brown ones.

But it was very hard not to notice the dry lips that carefully pressed against his. Remus gasped slightly and leaned into the kiss, unable to resist. They kissed as though nothing had ever happened, as though they were still young and carefree. But they weren't, Lupin reflected as Sirius stroked his cheekbone softly. They were careworn, and he was kissing a murderer. As though he could sense this thought, Sirius broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Can I come in now, Rem?" Sirius asked in a whisper, still holding their faces close. Remus desperately wanted to say yes; wanted to let Sirius in and allow him to spin lies of innocence and ignorance.

"No." Lupin took a step back, freeing himself from the tempting grasp. "I won't be taken in by you again." He reached behind him for the doorknob, ready to run. Sirius just watched him sadly, hurt and anger swirling in his eyes.

"You believe I killed all those people? You think I could have killed _Peter_?" Sirius' voice rose in desperation.

"I don't know what to believe," Lupin said evenly, "Go away, Black." With that the werewolf turned and threw open the door slamming it behind him. He shot the bolts and leaned his back against the door, drawing in slow breaths to calm himself.

Lupin slid into a sitting position, resting his forehead in his hands. He was shaking badly, and clenched his fists to stop them trembling. Sirius Black was a murderer. He knew this. Yet Remus couldn't shake the emotions in those familiar eyes as he'd slammed the door. He was unable to forget the feeling of those lips pressing against his own.

Lupin stayed there, against the door, until dawn broke; bringing red light to his protesting, sleepless eyes. A quick glance out the window told him that Sirius was long gone. Sick with guilt and grief, Lupin finished packing and set off to his new job. He hoped there would be no more encounters with the worn fugitive, whose temptation he was powerless against.

* * *

Now we know why Lupin was napping on the train to Hogwarts, lol. Reviewers will be given cookies _not _laced with virtual poison! ^.^


End file.
